Behind Closed Doors
by CarmenGirl
Summary: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, where not everything is as it seems, The Mushroom Kingdom elite roams. From Princesses to Peasants, we've got everything to offer. Now, let me tell you a story, the story of how Toadette, a girl not known to the public was fit into this elite for a undisclosed romance with THE heartthrob Mario. Slight Mario/Peach & Mario/Toadette. AU.
1. Birthday Party

Behind Closed Doors

**Welcome pretty people. I've decided to take a heavier style of writing. Not my old "Oh my, look, butterflies and rainbows", but other styles. This Fanfic has been awaited by many, so here you have it. Your Toadette x Mario pairing is here (And yes, she is older and mature not a mini 9 year old). And to clarify, I'm going to take another persona while writing. Expect the unexpected, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Birthday Party

**_Welcome. This is the Mushroom Kingdom. This might look like an ordinary town to you, but it has more than what meets the eye. We are going to talk about Mushroom's Elite, and the ones who have managed to fit in this society. From princesses to peasants, we've got it all. Just be careful to not drown in your lies, because you will use that a lot here._**

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was turning 18 this year. As a proper princess who was now legal to drink; despite already have gotten drunk before, she need her party to be wild. She needed the place to be full of alcohol, now that she can drink with no regrets. She woke up pretty early that morning, grabbing her phone that was charging beside her bed and decided to call an expert in partying and party planner, her best friend Pauline. Pauline wasn't a princess from a kingdom, but she was god damn rich. Pauline's father was the owner of a chain of fancy hotels and her mother was the owner of an airline company and worked together to provide the best to their customers. Pauline was 17 and was turning 18 in a couple of months, but she had nothing to worry about; she had the world in her hands.

"Well, you're up early Peachy. What's up?"

"You know my birthday's coming up, and I just wanted you to help-"

"Darling! You know I'll be there to help you. At what time do you need me?"

"Honey, my birthday is tomorrow night and I need you here in an hour. Think you can make it?"

"Of course darling, I'll be there ASAP. Take care, I have to attend this short meeting, won't take long."

"Damn, for a rich business woman, you're busy."

"This is what happens when you want to help with your parents business. Anyways, bye; see you girl."

Peach got up from her bed, putting on her Chanel slippers and walked down for breakfast. She courteously said hello to everyone, never leaving the sassy tone in her tone. She walked by the ballroom, admiring and imagining everything that could go in there. She then walked into the kitchen, seeing her parents eating peacefully in the kitchen.

"Morning, mom, daddy." She chimed as she gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek. Her father spoke up.

"Morning, Peachy. Thought about anything for your birthday party?"

"Of course, daddy! I even called Pauline to help me out. I need about 50 to 100 toads helping me moving in stuff."

"Of course sweetie, everything for you Peach." Her mom then spoke up.

"Darling, did you do your homework? I know today and tomorrow you don't have school but-"

"Of course mother! I have to be well prepared to rule this kingdom."

"I knew you could do it, darling. Always so studious!" She chirped. Peach had finished her fruit parfait, and excused herself and went quickly upstairs and changed. One of her helpers was at the door.

"Anything planned to wear for the day, princess?"

"Something formal. I AM planning a party after all. You're excused, toad."

"Yes, princess." The toad left. Peach knew well they weren't actually toads, but butlers. They had to be called like that, but because of their uniforms she called them by their original name.

She placed her hair in a bun, with a white blouse and white skirt, securing it in a teal leather belt, using gold and white high heels and a silver necklace. She then places a teal headband on her hair, took a clipboard and pink lip gloss and left her room. She went downstairs and a toad approached her.

"Princess, Lady Pauline arrived. Your 100 butlers are all at your disposition, Princess."

"Thank you, you're dismissed now." As the toad walked away, the door was opened and there stood Pauline in a beige corset and white skirt. She used beige pumps, a silver necklace and placed her hair in a high ponytail, also using a white headband. They greeted each other, kissing both cheeks respectively.

"Pauline! Just in time! Ready to do this?"

"I'm ready to make your party the best fucking party there is."

"Pauline! I don't want you using those swear words around the castle! You know my parents will hear."

"I'm not the princess here, you know. Anyways, let's get to it."

Peach gave a vague description of how her party would be.

"No more pink themed parties, I want a red themed party. Something super elegant; I am going to invite the whole Kingdom in here and others from other Kingdoms as well. I want alcohol, LOTS of alcohol; I am legal now."

"Oh Peachy, this is why you're my best friend. Keep going please."

"Gold statues, a separate area for smoking shisha and a place for all the elegant people to go and sit down, I don't want them criticizing me for letting them be around drunken teens.

"Okay. I know what you want now. I brought this catalog for you to look at all this. It has EVERYTHING. Just pick your favorite stuff, and the toads will bring them to you and we'll organize everything afterwards. Seems fair?"

"I can't believe you do these things for a living. Shit, you do such amazing stuff Pauline!"

"I do the best I can sweetheart. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

And the minutes went by, Peach looked at the catalog and renting the very expensive objects, pointing at the ones she wanted, while Pauline told the head Toad to go fetch the stuff. From Tiffany Diamonds too the leather couches on the side of the ballroom, Peach was going to make this place her bitch. It was her time to shine, to stop being known as "The King's Daughter" and make it on her own, no matter what.

In a matter of minutes, all the objects she had ordered had arrived and were being put in the middle of the ballroom, for Peach to analyze them and decide where to place them. She looked at everything and pointed where everything had to go. This went on for a couple of hours until everything was finally finished. She and Pauline were exhausted, but nonetheless everything was done. They only had to get fixed themselves for Peach's appearance towards the world.

**I'll end it here. You've all met the antagonists of this lovely story! Please keep in mind that this is rated T and it will contain foul language. If you check the classifications, I am allowed to insert foul language in the T category, so DON'T tell me to "tone it down". I wouldn't anyway. Comment, Follow, Favorite, do all you want with this ;) Criticism is appreciated, I love you all.**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl.**


	2. Morning Stroll

**Welcome back my dears. My first chapter was just a taste of what this story will bring to you for your delightful entertainment. I'm also seeing that a couple liked the pairing, so here we go! I'm very sorry I haven't updated anything in months, Mathematics has been taking a toll on me, plus I got into a fight with one of my professors… but fuck them. I'm all here for you.**

Chapter 2: Morning Stroll

**_Now we go to one of the worst places ever in the Mushroom Kingdom: the common town. I'm more of the rich life myself, but unfortunately we will have to go there. Here live the wannabees of the Mushroom Kingdom. Some make it, but others die in the process._**

"Toadette Fior, get up! Have you forgotten about your morning chores?" Toadette's father shouted from the kitchen. Toadette woke up from her deep slumber, and shook her head from side to side. In her pajamas, she went downstairs to her father putting on his gear for work. He was a car repair man, and his wife had passed away when Toadette was young, so he worked long shifts in his job to support Toadette and his older brother, Nathaniel; also known as "Blue Toad" among the castle cause of his attire. Nathaniel was a worker at Peach's castle, doing general chores in the castle such as serving the royals' meals at formal events and cleaning. He also worked long shifts so that the family would be living in decent conditions.

Toadette went into the kitchen with sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Morning Toadette, how did you sleep?" said her father while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Great! Where's Nate?" she asked while looking in the fridge for food.

"He was asked extra early today at the castle, not sure why though." Toadette nodded while looking for the milk at the bottom of the white fridge. "Can you do your chores today as soon as I leave? I have lots of repairing to do at the workshop today with one of the co-workers." Toadette groaned, but complied.

Her father kissed her forehead and left. Toadette plopped onto the sofa in the living room with a bowl of cereal in her hand. She looked at anything that was to be available on TV in the morning, until she left it on a weather channel. She then grabbed her phone and started scrolling through her feed on facebook, checking twitter and whatnot. After a while, she got bored and grabbed a piece of paper of what chores she had to do. She took the paper and read along.

· _Wash the dishes_

· _Buy milk, bread, meat, anything that should be in the fridge_

She smiled; her father wasn't the most organized person ever.

· _Mop the floor_

· _Wash your clothes (Nate covered our clothes so just wash yours)_

_Have fun!_

She inhaled loudly and began working. Impressively, she finished a bit early than usual. Now she only needed to go buy the food. She took the money that her father had left her on the kitchen counter and left. She put on black sweat pants, a purple tank top, black and white running shoes and a black headband. She grabbed her phone and left the house. Fifteen minutes later, she entered the store and looked for what she needed to buy; her best friend Claude called.

"Did you listen to this? Oh my god!"

"What? I mean tell me first what I should be freaking out about…"

"Princess Peach is hosting her 18th birthday and people are saying it's going to be BIG! And by big I mean INSANE!"

"Oh, yeah I got invited."

"HOW! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?" Claude screamed.

"I was basically invited because Nate is helping the Princess, it's not that I want to be there, royalty people are such stuck up whores, they think they're privileged when it's only a fucking façade, I hate them with a passion." Toadette said as she handed the food to the cashier.

"Ugh, we should switch places… I guess it's going to suck if you're just going with your dad and brother."

"Yeah, I'll most likely be texting or something, I don't know." She said as she handed the cashier the money and politely smiled while taking the grocery bags.

"By the way, when's the party?"

"I think it's tomorrow Friday… I'm not so sure."

"Whatever, are you at least taking a nice dress?"

"Duh! I mean I'm going to be around their façade, might as well put on one myself just for the show. I'm picking it up from the store later this afternoon. It's really pretty."

"Take a pic, will ya babe?"

"Sure! Hey, I'm home already, let me put the food away and call you later, yeah?" Claude hummed in response and hung up.

_"Royals; humph, they're all fucking whores thinking they can get anything they want, it's disgusting!"_ Toadette said to herself aloud. She opened the door to her small house and dropped the food on the doorstep. Afterwards she took a deep breath and picked up the food. When she got to the kitchen she began putting the food away, making herself a sandwich in the process. When she finished, she took her iPhone in one swift movement and texted Claude the whole afternoon.

Late in the afternoon, while she was preparing dinner for her family, her father arrived. He seemed to be a bit tired, but nonetheless very enthusiastic.

"Hey! What'cha cooking?" Said her father as he got inside the house and took off his shoes.

"Some chicken soup along with quesadillas." She chirped enthusiastically. Her father kissed on the forehead lovingly while Toadette smiled.

"Are you ready to go pick up your dress?"

"Wait, are you telling me I have to get _dressed_?" She said as she served her dad soup.

"No, but at least you could look more decent-looking than going in sweatpants."

"Ugh fine, I already ate let me go get ready."

"Yeah, your brother called me and said he'd be late; turns out the Princess is really busy with her party. He's meeting us there and let me go take a shower while I finish, okay?"

"I swear royalty is so annoying. Anyway, I'll go get ready!"

Toadette ran across the hall and went into her room that was very untidy, but went straight to her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a mint colored top along with some low top Vans. When she arrived at the living room, her father was also ready. She took a brown handbag and left, with her dad by her side. They took her dad's car and left.

When they arrived, they saw a nice decent store, with a pearly white building. They stepped out and entered. They were greeted by a blonde women standing outside the store that let them in.

Hipster music was playing, the marble floors were as shiny as ever and there were lots of customers looking at clothes. Toadette and her father walked at a secluded area of the shop, where a tall black haired lady was waiting for them.

"Are you Mr. Richard Fior and Toadette Fior?"

"Yes, we're looking for the dress that we ordered a couple of days ago?"

"Yes, we'll have it brought out to you in a second. Let me find it and see if the measures are correct and we'll have her try it on one last time to make sure it fits." The lady walked back into the storage room while Toadette and her dad sat down on a leather couch.

"Dad, why did I have to get a 'fitted' dress? Like, why couldn't I get any regular dress?"

"Well, you have to look your best for when you're at the party."

"But _who cares_ about the party? I hate everyone there anyways."

"You might hate everyone, but remember; your brother works there and we gotta give the best impression we can. I even got my suit fitted, remember?" Toadette let out a sigh in response.

Afterwards the lady came in with her dress in a black protector. Toadette walked towards the changing room along with three ladies that would help her in the dress. She kept asking why was there so many people coming into the dressing room with her, when one of the ladies answered it was to see that the dress was properly sown on. A while after; she came out of the room with a beautiful short white dress just above the knee, with an elegant pattern sown on in the same colour. Her father looked at her in amazement; Toadette was then brought on top of a brown table with the ladies measuring all around her checking if the measures were correct and if everything fit her properly. She smiled at her father while he looked at the dress in approval. The lady with the Black hair approached them.

"Well, I see it suits you really nice Miss Fior! May I suggest this would go perfectly with black high heels, as you may know black and white never fails at parties, and it certainly won't at Peach's event!" One of the ladies then brought her leather black high heels; she then tried them on and saw herself in the mirror in amazement. She then took everything off and came out of the changing room and were waiting in line to pay the dress and shoes.

"Dad, isn't this expensive? I mean this plus your suit…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, this is a night were we have to impress, so we have to look our best. Plus, I never go out, I'm usually working." He said. She nodded and after paying, went to the car back home.

That night, Toadette admired the dress that was hanged on the door and smiled. It may be one boring night, but she'll look glamorous; _definitely._

**Done! Wow, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but school stresses me out and well I kind of failed Math so off to summer school I go (its shit, never fail). Review, Favorite, Follow… you know what to do. Introduction of the protagonist and her surroundings are here, tomorrow is the big decisive day where it all starts. Kisses loves.**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl. **


	3. Birthday

**Welcome back loves! I am going to say, this chapter was originally going to be one, but I decided to split it up because it's really long and it needs to be really detailed. I love you all, happy reading my loves.**

Chapter 3: Birthday

**_Ah, finally! The day has arrived; Peach has officially turned eighteen and will host the biggest fucking party ever. All of you darlings may ask, am I going to the party? The answer is yes. But of course, nobody knows who I am, so I'll get in-between the crowd._**

Peach woke up that morning with a smile on her face. The sun was shining in between her curtains. She removed her sleeping mask from her face and stretched. With a hot pink robe on her, she put on her Chanel slippers and walked downstairs to see her parents with a chocolate muffin with white icing on top with one single candle. They didn't want to overdo it as the party was tonight.

"Happy Birthday Dear! You're officially eighteen!"

"Mom, Dad, thank you! The muffin looks really good!" She could be the biggest bitch in the world, but she still loved her parents. She had an image to maintain, and if she wanted to rule she had to "act" nice. Her parents sang her happy birthday, while she smiled. Her parents took a quick picture of her blowing out the little candle. She ate it happily and had breakfast with her parents.

"Daddy, Pauline is coming over in an hour to get ourselves everything done for the party."

"Yes, I know darling you told me. Everything is set up and scheduled for you two and Daisy and Rosalina are doing it in another place, correct?"

"Yes! Thank you daddy, you're the best!"

"Peachy, the dresses will come hours before the party so you can try them all on. Sounds good?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom, everything sounds good. This party is going to be perfect!" Peach exclaimed. Just then, the doorbell rang announcing Pauline had arrived. She was in a carriage wearing a white robe and her dresses were to be transported to the palace as well. She had nothing to worry about. Peach got up excitedly and hurried to the entrance, were Toads were opening the doors to reveal Pauline in a messy bun with no makeup on and was very happy to see Peach.

"Happy Birthday Peachy! I brought you a present!" She snapped her fingers and a Toad approached with a small blue box with a white bow. Peach opened it and saw a Tiffany diamond bracelet.

"Pauline, it is gorgeous! Thank you very much!"

"What can I say; diamonds are a girl's best friend." She said along with a wink.

"Anyway, are you ready to get yourself for the best fucking party ever? Because I am!" she exclaimed.

"Fuck yes! It's all done in Mme. Cartier's spa, correct Peachy?" Pauline said as she and Peach walked inside.

"Yeah, everything is prepared and we'll be taken back here in a limo. Turns out daddy has contacts with limo companies so we'll be cruising in total comfort." Pauline clapped her hands happily as they got in the carriage that was waiting for them.

Toadette woke up that morning a bit more tired than usual and sat down and thought for a moment.

_"I am actually going to a Princess' Birthday Party. Me, the most anti-royal person in the world __**going**__ to a party." _Shethought. Moments later, her father walked in.

"Thought you were sleeping, anyway I got my suit a bit earlier today and your brother is going to come home an hour before the party to get ready. Got it?"

"Yeah, and can Claude come over? She offered to do my hair and makeup."

"Claude comes even when you don't ask me, so it's alright. Get up and have breakfast." Her dad said. Toadette got up in a light blue short nightgown and walked barefoot to the kitchen. She was in no mood to deal with royals today, but she didn't have that much of a choice.

When they got to the spa there was a tall blonde lady that was waiting for them eagerly along with the crew looking at the royal and the businesswoman by the window. When they approached her, she put on her best smile for the two.

"Welcome Princess and Pauline! Happy Birthday Princess!" She exclaimed, in which Peach gave her an impatient smile.

"Why, thank you Madame. You know my drill for when I come here. But today, the best of the best; need to look perfect for tonight."

"You know I'll do anything for you Princess. Let my helpers bring you to the best of my spa. Please enjoy!" She said as Peach and Pauline were brought into the spa by the helpers. They were told to take the robes off as they were going to have a mint bath. Both girls eagerly complied.

Just when Toadette had finished her breakfast she heard the doorbell ring and with no hesitation got up and opened the door. Claude was at her doorstep with a navy blue shirt and some jeans.

"Ready for tonight Toadette?"

"Don't push it Claude." Toadette replied non-sarcastically.

Claude went inside the small mushroom house and as usual said hello to Toadette's father while he left.

"Claude, Toadette, don't do anything that involves me coming back. I have lots of work to do today."

"Don't worry Mr. R! My aunt is coming to do our nails and do Toadette's makeup, we won't leave the house."

"I trust you Claude. Have a nice day girls! See you tonight!" He replied as he got in the car and left. Claude was jumping up and down in excitement while Toadette was dragged behind her.

_Boy, this sure is going to be a long day…_

Peach and Pauline were now relaxing in a hot Jacuzzi, while drinking two glasses of fine champagne. Pauline and Peach were talking about the party and how exciting it would be.

"This is going to be big Peachy! I can hardly wait!"

"Me too Pauline. Now, I need some fruit here." Peach furiously snapped her fingers while a poor maid came to their aid.

"Yes Princess?"

"Yeah, bring me some strawberries and mangos for Pauline will you? Oh, and make it quick." She snapped. The maid nodded and left as fast she could while Peach laughed.

As fast as she left, the maid came back with a bowl of the finest strawberries and mangoes along with some forks. She left without saying a word. Peach and Pauline eagerly chatted away while eating.

Another knock was heard at the door. When Toadette opened it, there was a tall blonde lady and a Brunette one.

"Darling! You must be Toadette! I'm Louise, Claude's aunt. Anne is here to do some manicures and pedicures for you two." The tall blonde lady said. Toadette let them in while Claude greeted them as well. Toadette then brought out two black robes for herself and Claude to put on while everything was going to be done.

"Honey, show me your dress so I know what colour your gel nails should be." Toadette then brought out her iPhone and showed her a picture. "Darling, it's gorgeous! Why don't we do some white matte on your nails along with some gold? It'll be fabulous!" Toadette smiled lightly and gave her hand for Louise to start. Claude did the same with Anne.

Peach and Pauline chatted in the Sauna while wearing white towels around their bodies along with soft music playing in the background. Then after several hours of relaxation, Pauline spoke up.

"Peachy, what are you going to with Mario tonight?"

"Pauline! You know I'd never forget my boyfriend. I'm giving him the special treatment tonight. And you know what that means." She winked. Pauline giggled.

"Don't be so naughty dear! I mean, are you expecting anything from him tonight."

"Duh, for him to stay with me tonight and some good… you know what I mean." Pauline then laughed again and kept chatting along when they got interrupted at the sauna door.

"Miss, it's time to come out and get taken to the castle to get your manicure and pedicure done there!" She called out. Peach and Pauline walked out.

"I want a car with tinted windows outside of this establishment immediately. I'm not planning on wrecking my just clean body with clothes. Pauline and I are leaving in the god damn towel. Understood? Now go!" She shouted. The maid ran away while the owner of the establishment came to say goodbye. After all the formalities, she approached Peach.

"Make sure to have some good sex tonight with Mario… you know the drill. It is your birthday after all!"

Peach winked at her and left in the car with Pauline behind her.

Toadette and Claude were comfortably talking while listening to music and such.

"Hey Toadette, have you seen Twitter lately? 'Peach Birthday Bash' is literally trending worldwide! And haven't you heard? She's going to be performing some stuff according to Mario… although he isn't saying anything…"

"Claude, why the hell do you follow those douches? They're nothing but trash, trust me it's not that big of a deal, it's as bad as it's going to be. Mario is pretty much kissing Peach's ass, and it'll be the most sexual dance ever. Trust me, if it weren't for Nate I wouldn't be going." Claude nodded and kept looking at her phone while her toenails were getting done. Toadette nails were done and displayed a beautiful white and gold matte. While her toenails were getting done, she thought for a while.

_What is it that makes Peach so important when she really isn't anything at all? I mean yes she IS a princess but she isn't a queen or some shit like that. Why is she so relevant?_

The manicures on Peach and Pauline were done. Sowers were fixing any last minute changes to the dresses. There was people running around the castle floors making sure everything was in place. Toads ran with all the clothing the royal family has ordered. It was truly an insane place. There was one hour left for the party, the sun was setting and the moon could be seen lightly.

"Peach! Have your four dresses arrived? I'm making sure everything is here so you can try them on." Her mother asked. Peach nodded lightly as her mother left to also get ready. Everything seemed in place for now. The dresses were going to get fitted in perfectly. It was all what Peach planned. Then one of the Toads announced her it was time to do her and Pauline's makeup.

Toadette and Claude were done. Their makeup and hair was done as well, and then came the last thing on the list: put on the dress. Claude's aunt walked Toadette to her room and told her to put it on. After a couple of minutes, there came out Toadette in the short white dress. The dress complimented every single curve in her body. Claude and the rest looked at her in awe.

"You might hate this party, but you look damn fine! With how you're looking, you can sweep anyone away Toadette!" Toadette blushed at the compliment of her friend and got the black high heels to put on.

"_Oh, no. You're not wearing that. You're wearing GOLD high heels. Screw black, be original."_ Louise said. She brought out high heels she had as a gift for Toadette. She looked gorgeous. The smoky effect on her eyes and the light pink lip gloss made her look like a goddess. Not to mention her curly pink hair.

Then Nate and Richard came into the house. They saw Toadette in the living room with everything done. They awed as well. Richard hugged her daughter while Nate rushed to take a bath. Louise, Anne, and Claude were about to leave.

"Have a great night babe! You might not like her, but just have fun at the party okay? If it gets boring, text me!" Claude exclaimed as she went out the door.

"I sure will Claude! Louise, Anne, thank you for the heels and the nails. I love them!" She said as they left. Toadette sat in the living room waiting for her family. She also needed jewelry and left to her room.

Peach was given her first gown for the party. Her traditional pink dress flowed elegantly. Pauline saw her by the mirror where she was getting her hair done. Her parents starred at her in awe while Peach twirled around in the pink dress. The castle lights got turned on, invites started coming inside the elegantly decorated palace. Important invites were taken to the throne where Peach would be and would host the party along with some royal formalities. Pauline rapidly got changed into a slick long red dress. It was time.

Toadette retouched her makeup a bit and then took a white handbag. She approached the living room where her brother and father were, all in elegant suits. Her dad had cleaned their car, so it elegant as any other. She got inside the car. It was time.

**Done! Wow, I'm very sorry I didn't upload in so long… so I'll make it up for you guys. I'm posting a chapter every day this week. I promise. Follow, Favorite… whatever. Every single one of you guys are in hearts dearly.**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl.**


	4. It Has Begun

**Welcome back loves! We're seeing how this party is going to go down. Last chapter was mostly filler, but now we're seeing some actual action. Enjoy mes amours. P.S: I recommed a 1920's playlist and the song "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj. **

Chapter 4: It Has Begun

Peach's curls bounced up and down when she walked the stairs down the palace where all the invites stared at her in awe. Pauline reunited with Daisy and Rosalina that watched the event unfold as well. This was exclusive only to royalty and friends of the Princess. Then behind the three girls, there stood Mario in a very elegant black tailored suit along with Luigi who sported a navy blue suit as well. Mario beamed happiness of his girlfriend's birthday. He straightened himself as he got up from his seat to see the grand Princess' entrance. The King sat in his throne beside the Queen as Peach reunited them. As it was an official celebration, a pope was brought in to do a mass for the Princess.

"Tonight, we're witnessing the accomplishment in this ladies' life; her eighteenth birthday. It is truly a moment to celebrate to family and friends. But of course, under the law of the Mushroom Kingdom, you promise to take care of this Kingdom with your heart and spirit."

"Yes, I promise to take care of every single one of the citizens from our Kingdom. I truly love every single one of them."

The pope told everyone to sit down as the mass would continue.

Toadette, Nate and her father were on their way to the castle. There seemed to be a lot of traffic this particular day, as everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the beautiful Princess in her gorgeous pink gown. Paparazzi are waiting for the Princess to do an appearance outside of the castle so she could get her picture taken along with the rest of the royal family.

"I need to get there quick dad, I need to get there early cause I still have stuff to do." Nate complained.

"Well, seeing how the traffic is; we're not moving anywhere. Sorry son."

Toadette looked outside the window to see a beautiful clear night ahead of her. The lights beamed at sunset. The closer they got to the castle, the more illuminated the trail would be. She took out her phone from her white handbag and texted Claude.

_"I'm fucking stuck in traffic. Get me out oh my god"_

_"I wish I could love, send me a picture of your face because OH MY GOD you look fabulous tonight"_

Toadette took the picture and sent it to Claude.

_"Damn, you damn well look gorgeous dear. I just have good looking mint coloured nails but you- you look perfect!"_

_"God stop!" _Toadette laughed a bit and continued on while her dad was driving and Nate was blasting music out of the radio.

The mass concluded and Peach was given a happy birthday by the pope. Everyone stood up and clapped as she was taken outside to the palace gardens where the paparazzi were waiting for her and her friends. As she walked gracefully outside, she contemplated the gorgeous lights that adorned the palace, the perfect flowers that surrounded her along with the red carpet where she would walk. People screamed and took pictures of her, paparazzi's camera lights were flashing around her.

"People treat me like a celebrity. Amazing…" Peach muttered to herself. She smiled graciously for the cameras as her friends would walk it with her as well. Peach then grabbed Mario by the hand.

"Baby, will you walk with me?"

"Of course lovely, anything for you." Mario nodded as they walked together the red carpet. Daisy followed behind her, wearing her traditional dress as well. Then followed suite Rosalina in her typical blue gown, but fancier and last but not least was Pauline that posed as well. Then afterwards there walked the royal family members. Peach wanted more attention, so she grabbed Mario and pulled him against her and kissed. Everyone went insane, paparazzi's started shouting and people watching the event screamed in surprise. Mario knew that if he opened his eyes it would be the most catastrophic thing to ever happen to Peach and him, so he closed his eyes and then made her break off of him. When they reached the end of the carpet, Peach was quickly taken to the side to take her shoes off.

"Why did you do that?"

"You know baby, the crowd needed some more action. I'll be right back lovely!" Peach shouted as she left towards her room in the drees barefoot. Mario was guided dumfounded to the ballroom where the party would be. He joined the rest of the crew and enjoyed the music.

When Peach went inside her room, they began their work immediately. Removed the old makeup and fitted it with the 1920's theme.

Toadette pulled up to the castle, where a Toad in an elegant black vest and matching bowtie is waiting for cars to get dropped off. She stared in awe at all the lights that beamed off of the castle. Rich people got off their limos and left inside as the music blared out of the speakers.

"Dad, can you drop me off here? I have to go like RIGHT NOW!" Nate exclaimed. Richard nodded and opened the door as Nate ran into the castle.

"Sir, leave your keys with me and we'll park your car." Richard got off the car as a Toad helped Toadette get off the car. She stared at the castle even more until her dad reunited with her and approached the jumpers.

"Name Sir?"

"Yes, Richard and Toadette Fior." The Jumper looked at his papers until he found the names.

"Go in, have a great night." Richard thanked the man as him and Toadette got inside the party.

There was diamonds hanging from the sealing, the room was black with music blaring from the speakers, alcohol almost everywhere they looked at, a smoking room that had shisha and the dance floor that wasn't illuminated yet. A Toad approached them with fine wine in trays; it was Nate.

"The place is huge I'm telling you. Right now there's about 500 people inside, there's expected to be much more; probably 2000 or much more. "

"Amazing… these people like to do things big." Toadette replied. Nate handed her and Richard some Red Wine and left quickly. People chatted on the leather chairs, smoking or such. She took her phone and quickly texted Claude some pictures of the place.

_"Have you seen Mario? I heard he's looking hot as fuck tonight!"_

_"No… he's probably chilling in the smoking lounge with the rest of that crusty ass gang, whatever."_

_"What's your dad doing by the way?"_

_"He's talking to some people and acting possibly the most posh I've ever seen him"_

_"Isn't there somebody you could talk to besides me? I mean"_

_"Yeah I'm not so social, so I'm kind of on a leather seat and drinking some wine which is DISGUSTING. This is why I don't drink."_

**"In 15 minutes we will be seeing our Princess, Peach Toadstool!" ** The crowd went wild. It wasn't 500 people; it was now more than 2000 inside.

"5 Minutes!" Peach shouted. "Pauline, are Daisy and Rosalina ready? They're going to be with us! Don't forget!"

"Yeah they're almost done! Just give us the signal Peach!"

When Toadette was texting on her phone, she noticed a bunch of screams coming from the other side of the ballroom. As predicted, there came Peach in a 1920's black dress, tight to her body along with a smoking pipe. Her hair was in a bun, wore black gloves and had in her hair a diamond tiara. A live band was playing live music that really made it seem like it was a 1920's party. Old fashioned cameras were everywhere taking pictures of Peach as she descended in her black high heels. Behind her were Pauline, Daisy and Rosalina that were wearing white, gold and light blue dresses respectively. They carried fans and walked elegantly. Their hairdos were a bob and curls. The pictures would not stop and the screams were ear piercing at that moment. From the corner of her eye Toadette could see Mario and the rest of his friends watching as Peach sexily walked by and posed for the cameras.

"Peach, over here! Smile for the camera!"

"Peach, show us what you've got!"

"Peach, pose with Pauline, Daisy and Rosalina!" Peach eagerly complied with all.

Red ropes let Peach walk her red carpet as dancers danced the cheery songs the band would play. The girls waved at all the people that screamed for them, only making them scream louder. Peach and the girls walked on the dance floor that was full of cameras and cheery dancers. As the crowd begged her to dance, she eagerly complied as the crowd shouted her name. People pushed Mario on stage to dance with her a fast paced song. Mario twirled her around and danced along to the music happily, Peach following his movements. Pauline, Daisy and Rosalina twirled around from one male dancer to another on stage. The crowd cheered and lifted their cocktails in the air. Mario had no idea what was happening, but the girls did; it was all planned, of course. He laughed as she would dance in her tight black dress. As the dance number ended, everyone clapped and cheered. Toadette clapped as anyone else would, but wasn't really impressed. A slower paced song came on and the girls walked off stage along with Mario and headed upstairs to change. Toadette in the meantime texted Claude with everything that was happening; just when she was walking to sit down, she bumped in with Mario.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

"No it's my fault. I should've seen where I was going."

"Quite a dance number you did there, eh? Seeing you had no idea what was happening there…"

"Yeah it was pretty tough. Hey, want to sit down with me while we wait for Peach to come down?" Toadette complied as she enjoyed the rest of the classy 1920's music being played.

Pauline, Daisy and Rosalina were in their party dresses, ready. Pauline wore a hot pink almost transparent dress with black high heels and picked her hair up in a bun. Daisy wore a short mauve dress and a golden blazer – with actual gold, matching heels and her hair let loose. Rosalina wore a very short silver dress, matching heels and her hair in a sleek pony tail. They descended into the crowd and started socializing with the rest.

"I wonder what's taking Peach so long…" Daisy muttered.

"It's Peach; you never know what she's planning next." Rosalina answered. All the girls nodded in response.

The music had turned from 1920's to modern music. Then, it all went black and the music stopped. Mario and Toadette stopped talking and looked around. Everyone did the same. Before anyone could speak, a light went on at the top of the stairs. There stood Peach in a green bra and mini shorts, with silver decorating it. She wore transparent silver stocking and green high heels. Her hair was straight and wore dark red lipstick. The crowd went insane.

_My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun!_

Everyone knew what was going to happen, making them scream more. She walked down the stairs seductively as the music was about to start. Mario's mouth was wide open in shock and surprise. The girls had the same reaction. Toadette expected something like this to happen. She had chairs and girls in leather waiting for her to start. The music started. She swayed her hips in sync to the rhythm, hell, she even twerked. She sat on the chair and started to move on it. She squatted, showing off her butt. The crowd was going insane. She didn't care if tomorrow she would be judged. It was her party; she could do whatever she wanted. The backup dancers' twerked as well. She showed off her butt to the public, which were howling in excitement. She smirked seductively and pointed at Mario mid-way through the song. People started screaming as they rushed to get him on stage. Toadette walked away, watching it all unfold. Mario was dragged on stage where Peach was waiting. When he got on, the backup dancers sat him on a chair as Peach performed beside him. She twerked at squatted constantly to show off all she had. She then walked towards Mario seductively and sat on his lap. She then started to move on his lap.

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

She started to twerk on him at the last 30 seconds of the song. Mario was shocked in many different ways. He fanned himself for air. She walked away from the stage when the song ended. There stood Mario, sweating and having problems in _that _region. The dancers took him off stage, where the crew was waiting for him. The music started to play and the crowd started to drink and enjoy.

"Wow… that was intense." Luigi said.

"Fuck… that sure was something…" Mario muttered.

"Okay… who cares? Let's party!" Daisy exclaimed. Everyone cheered in agreement and started to drink.

Meanwhile, Toadette was still in shock from what she saw. She hoped with all her might that her father hadn't seen that. She reunited with her dad a couple of minutes later.

"Hi dad! How was the show…?"

"Okay… Anyway, your brother is going to reunite with us in a while and we'll dance for a while."

"Sounds good to me!" She exclaimed. Nate afterwards reunited them as they started dancing. Beyoncé was on at the moment as she and Nate danced and laughed. Her dad and Nate drank wine while Toadette drank some punch. As she looked around, people were slowly getting drunk as the night progressed. People smoked around the establishment. She had forgotten about Mario right then and there. Peach later descended in a short navy blue dress with black heels and golden jewelry.

Peach and the rest danced for hours, smoking and drinking non-stop. Their table had a wide variety of wines and alcohol, from red wine to vodka and some tequila. When she danced she moved from side to side, drinking and getting down. Pauline would twerk with Peach and drink. Mario drank some shots, but still wasn't as tipsy as he wanted to be. Peach after some point got bored from dancing and told the girls to smoke some shisha in the room.

"Baby, want to go with me to the smoking room? I could use some shots and shisha." Peach slurred.

"Nah babe, I'll drink some more here and I'll eventually join you."

"But baby, don't you love me?" Peach said, flat out drunk as she cuddled standing up with him and some rum in her free hand.

"I do lovely, but I want to drink some more. I'll be there in a while." Peach kissed him deeply and left, tumbling. Mario sighed and went to the alcohol table. People leaned and smoked or drank. When he was going to serve himself some vodka, he saw Toadette getting some more punch. He approached her.

"Hey Toadette, what's up?"

"Well, my dad and brother are dancing and I'm pretty sure they're a bit drunk. What about you?"

"Not much, chilling." He said as he put his drink on the table. Toadette picked it up and drank but immediately spit it out.

"Forgot to tell ya; it's vodka."

"You should've told me that was fucking disgusting!" She exclaimed. She then thought for a moment and looked at Mario apologetically.

"You know what? I came here to have a good time, fuck it." She took his drank and drank it in one big gulp. She started to laugh loudly and told Mario to wait for her while convincing her dad to stay for a while, as it was late.

"Toadette, Nate and I are leaving."

"Dad? Claude's mom offered to pick me up just so I can stay longer. Can I?"

"If that's okay with Claude's mom, it's alright with me. Just call me okay? Love you." He said as he walked away. Toadette walked back to Mario and took a shot glass in her hand. Mario smiled and drank with her. They then walked together to the dance floor. Mario blended in with the rest, everyone in their little world. Toadette took a bottle of scotch and drank. Mario certainly was impressed at her drinking ability. He knew well she'd get very drunk really quickly. Mario and Toadette danced together, people pushing them together. Toadette was really drunk after a while, and didn't mind at all. Mario ignored the fact. After a couple of hours, people were passed out on the chairs, tables and lots still danced. Toadette still drank while Mario was controlling his alcohol really well.

"Aw… shit! It's *hic* a great *hic* night tonight! Huh!"

"Toadette…" Just then, Toadette passed out on the floor with two bottle of vodka in her hands. Mario sobered up quickly and picked her up bridal style.

"Peach won't mind if I take her to one of the guests' room, she has a dozen rooms upstairs." Mario thought. Mario avoided all the bodyguards and took her to a decent room upstairs. As he laid her down, he stared at her delicate features. His mind was slapping him telling him to get away from her, while his heart just chanted him to kiss her.

He kissed her. He gave her a small intimate kiss and walked away, leaving Toadette fast asleep.

**That was sure a long chapter. I'm very sorry I didn't update this whole week; I was extremely busy as I'm going back to school next week. Hope you all enjoyed this, and let me inform there's much more to come. I will update my seven chapters as promised, this is the second one. Review loves.**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl.**


	5. Long Way Home

**Welcome back ladies and gentleman. I appreciate all your reviews dearly. Enjoy the chapter, as that's what all of you are here for.**

Chapter 5: Long Way Home

The sun is shining through the crystal clear window. The birds are chirping enthusiastically. The Mushroom Kingdom has risen to a peaceful morning. Well, almost. The ballroom was closed for the day for cleaning purposes as Toads swept everything away. Peach let Pauline, Daisy and Rosalina stay for the night. Toadette woke up from her deep slumber, slowly noticing her surroundings.

This wasn't her bed. This wasn't her room.

Shit. SHIT.

She was in Peach's castle. She saw the pink room with elegant furniture. Before she could say a word, she ran to the bathroom to throw up all the contents in her stomach. After a while of throwing up, she looked at herself in the mirror and planned to escape. Last night was mostly a blur, laughing and drinking with Mario while on the dance floor. Then, she remembered.

Oh no. **_OH NO._**

The kiss with Mario was now playing lively in her mind. She remembered how great it felt to kiss him, even if she was borderline passed out. Her head would hurt painfully, her limbs ached and she felt like the world would collapse on top of her. It wasn't the most favorable circumstance she could be in at the moment. She now had to go home, and thank Mario for not letting her pass out at the party and for have taken her here. She had to avoid the guards and leave immediately. She opened the door to her to reveal the hallway. She took off her heels and paced along until she saw a balcony revealing the girls still in their party dresses with their hangover as bad as her. She crouched down so no one would be able to see her, especially Peach.

"Peach, where's Mario? I haven't seen him since last night." Rosalina questioned.

"I don't know. He said he would join me at the smoking room but never came." Peach replied as they all kept walking along.

"Mario never abandons you like that, he certainly had a reason."

"I hope that was a legitimate reason, I wanted to do something with him last night. Ugh, ruined my plans. Girls, let's go upstairs and take a bath in my Jacuzzi. It takes my mind off stuff." The girls agreed and walked upstairs going back to their beds to cure their horrible hangovers. Toadette ran skilfully to the room and rearranged the bed so no one would suspect she were to be there. She then heard a light humming sound close by and poked her head out the guest room door. A toad was cheerfully cleaning the guest rooms. She knew she had to run for it because if the toad were to see her, she would most likely get reported to Peach. And to top it off, she'd get ripped to shreds by the royal family for passing private property. She shuddered at the thought and cleaned the bed sheets with her hand to smoothen the wrinkles. When they looked smooth enough, she poked her head again by the door. The toad was inside a room, cleaning the slightly dusted room. Toadette ran as fast and quiet as she could by the Toad who was so into his chore that luckily didn't notice her run by. Just when it couldn't get any worse, she heard a stern voice from across the hallway. Then as she hears closely, she notices who it is.

_It's the fucking king._

_"Really Toadette, really? Next time you get wasted; don't pass out at Peach's fucking castle." _Toadette thought.

And to make it worse, he came along with the queen.

_Like if my luck couldn't get any better._

Just when she thought she'd get sued by the king, she saw a laundry room and got in as fast as she could. The first thing that she saw was a huge pile of clothes in a laundry basket. She dove in to take cover. She heard outside the conversation.

"Morning Eric! How's the cleaning doing?"

"Excellent sir, nothing abnormal to report."

"I just came by to see if everything was in good conditions, mind if I see the laundry room to check."

_"Well fuck, here he comes…"_ Toadette thought once more.

The king and queen came in along with the Toad to check if everything was working smoothly. The king checked everything. Toadette was in curled up at the bottom of the pile, making sure not to move or breathe. The Toad then picked up an item of clothing from the laundry basket. Toadette made sure not to breathe so she wouldn't be noticed.

"See sir, we've got it all over control." The king and queen nodded and left along with the Toad. Toadette took a deep breath and was thanking herself for the tactics. She got out of the laundry basket and got towards an exit she had seen as the main entrance would be painfully obvious.

The exit door was full of ramps to get outside, so she ran as fast as she could barefoot and got outside. She stopped dead in her tracks to see that a guard was going to walk by. She then hid behind some bushes.

She had her purse on her, so she took out her phone and called Claude.

"Hello?" Claude asked in a sleepy voice.

"Claude, can you hear me?"

"Toadette? What's going on?"

"Tell my dad I was sleeping over at your house okay?"

"What are you-"Toadette rapidly covered her phone to prevent the noise to get at the guards ear.

"Just tell my dad I slept at your place. I'll tell you the whole story. Got to go." Toadette hung up and made a run for it to the streets. She then put her heels on, despite her feet hurting. She walked as decently as she could and tried her best to make sure she didn't look like a drunken teen on the streets or some sort of hangover prostitute. She then stopped dead in her tracks and sat down in an alley.

_"What the hell did I just do? I got so drunk I can't even remember all the shit I drank, I made out with the Princess' boyfriend, I almost got sued by the king and I can't even explain to my best friend what the hell is going on. What is wrong with me?"_

_"Where the hell do I go? Do I go home? Do I go to Claude's house? No. I'll go to my house to get a shower, change and brush my teeth because my breath is disgusting."_

_"But one thing is for sure. I have to say thank you to Mario for not letting me lie passed out on the dance floor and had the decency to actually take me to a room to let me sleep. I'm doing that no matter what. Now, Toadette, get up and go home."_

Toadette got up and started to walk home. She walked confidently, despite the annoying looks of women or men for that matter. It took her about an hour to get home, and luckily no one was home. She happily lay down on the couch to remember all the past events. Her mind was spinning like crazy. She took some aspirin's to ease the throbbing headache and took a lengthy shower. She came out much more relaxed and peaceful with herself. She wore some pink track pants and a white shirt. She also immediately washed her dirty dress while making herself some pasta. She tried her best to forget the drunken kiss, but it was implanted in her mind.

_"His lips brushing against mine, my stupid intent of trying to kiss him back. His lips were so soft and he really to know what he was doing. Why, why is this in my mind- just get the hell out!"_

She shook her head to forget any thought she had. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Toadette? What the hell happened? You got me worried and I couldn't call to your phone so I guess you'd be at home. What was going on?"

"Turns out I… passed out and woke up outside the palace. I don't know how I got there but yeah and I was so confused so I called you. No big deal."

"You sure? You seemed stressed-"

"Trust me, I'm fine! Hey, I'll come over to show you the pictures, okay? Although I'm sure you've seen them all on twitter."

"Who cares, you have to tell how hot Mario is in person."

"Yeah… sure. See ya Claude!" She hung up and turned on the TV as she got some white running shoes from her closet.

_"As you hear it ladies and gentleman! Tomorrow will be the royal families monthly brunch with leaders of other kingdoms. Everyone is set to make an appearance, Daisy and the now scandalous Princess Peach as well. Speaking of-"_Toadette turned off the TV and knew what she was going to do.

She was going tomorrow to thank Mario.

Invited or not.

**Short, and was filler. But nonetheless, you all know what her plans are for tomorrow. It will be very- eventful to put it as that. Review, follow, favourite… you all know what to do. Also, if anyone of you guys guess what band I am referencing in the title, I'll post the chapter earlier. Good luck. Love to all my darlings.**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl.**


End file.
